


Infernal Creature

by amtrak12



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nonsense and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Myka took over as lead agent after Artie's retirement, Pete bought her a dog. Helena wasn't around when she named said dog. She really regrets that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infernal Creature

**Author's Note:**

> based on headcanons from me and tumblr user spaceprimcessleia about Pete buying Myka a puppy when she takes over as lead agent and Myka naming that puppy H.G. because we still deserve some nonsense fluff from this ship

"H.G!" Myka called. "Come on."

A still-growing Alaskan Malamute popped out around the corner and scampered over to her. Myka bent down to pet them.

"You can't go running off, the artifacts in here bite back." The dog merely licked her face.

Helena loudly sighed from her end of the warehouse aisle. Myka smirked.

"Problem back there?"

"Yes," Helena said. There was a clatter of a clipboard as she must have set her inventory list down on a shelf. "When are you going to rename that thing?"

Myka reigned in her smirk before turning around. "Oh, I can't. They're too old to learn a new name now."

Helena looked entirely unimpressed.

"Sorry." Myka shrugged. "I didn't think it would be a problem. I mean, you weren't around for it to be confusing when I chose the name."

Helena rolled her eyes.

"And it seemed like a good fit. Dogs are loyal, you know. They listen to you; they stick around."

"Yes, I catch your drift, as they say."

Myka couldn't resist one last dig. "Also, I named them after your brother, not you."

Helena spun to fully face her and glared. "Now, you're just goading me."

"Oh, I was goading you the whole time," Myka said. She finally let the grin take over and laughed before patting the side of her leg. "Come on, H.G," she called to her dog. "Let's go finish inventory."

She smirked at Helena as Helena picked up her clipboard again. Helena rolled her eyes again, but still fell in step with her as she passed by.

Myka let the silence sit between them for a few moments before she sobered. "I missed you."

Helena released a long, slow breath. "I can't change anything in the past. But I am here now."

She reached out to circle her hand over Myka's wrist, and Myka slid her hand up to clasp hands with Helena properly.

"Yes, you are." She smiled at Helena.

A clatter followed by the sounds of barking and a bass drum repeatedly hitting itself filled the air.

"H.G!" Myka broke away to set right the artifacts the dog had knocked over. The human H.G. gritted her teeth and tried not to growl.

"Pete Lattimer," she muttered, "you'll pay for bringing this infernal creature into Myka's life. I swear upon everything you love, you'll pay."


End file.
